Infidelidad
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: -Maka saldré a un viaje de negocios-/ -¿Te gusta?-/ Se dejo caer de rodillas delante mío/-¡Ah! Oh Dios-/-Date la vuelta-/ Seguimos rozando nuestras…/ Seguimos en ese dulce baile, solo éramos ella y yo/ -hay que repetirlo-/ -¡Quiero una explicación de esto, Chrona!-/ -¿Soul?-/ -¿Enojado Evans?-/ KID POV. AU, OCC, Hard Lemon. Threesome


J&J: LEMON!  
Jumbiie: lo hice en hora de clase  
Julian: lo mejore al venir a casa  
J&J: lo arreglamos al pasarlo a Work, ahora lo compartimos con ustedes! Disfruten!

* * *

SOUL EATER NO NOS PERTENCE!

* * *

**INFIDELIDAD**

_-Te extrañe-/ -Maka saldré a un viaje de negocios-/ -¿Te gusta?-/ Se dejo caer de rodillas delante mío/-¡Ah! Oh Dios-/-Date la vuelta-/ Seguimos rozando nuestras…/ Seguimos en ese dulce baile, solo éramos ella y yo/ -hay que repetirlo-/ -¡Quiero una explicación de esto, Chrona!-/ -¿Soul?-/ -¿Enojado Evans?-/ -…engañándome a mí, tu amigo, a Maka ¡Tu mujer!-/-Ella no es mi mujer, mi mujer es Chrona-/ Soul estaba molesto pero excitado/ -¿Qué te parece un trió?-/tome la cintura de Chrona y Soul su cadera./ KID POV. AU, OCC, Hard Lemon._

* * *

-Ya me voy- dije de forma seca, separe mi brazo de sus manos de forma violenta. Odio que me toque  
-bueno ¿llegaras en la noche?- me pregunto ella  
-no, no me esperes- me aleje de ella mientras pedía un taxi. Voltee a verla, aun se despedía de mi con una mano, bufe molesto. Se supone que sabe que no la amo, no la quiero, nada.

Subí al taxi, le di al chofer una tarjeta con la dirección a la que quería… no, **debía** ir. A sus brazos, a nuestro pequeño pero acogedor refugio. Es cierto, no amo a Maka, yo amo a Chrona. Pero ¿Qué esperan, que me enamore de la mujer con la que me obligaron a contraer matrimonio?

-llegamos señor- me dijo el chofer, le page y agradecí. Baje del taxi.

Introduje la lleve al departamento, aun no llegaba ella. Entre y aspire el aroma de la libertad. En la mansión no podía estar solo y tranquilo, solo en este lugar puedo.

Me senté en el sofá blanco, me quite el saco y desacomode mi corbata. Escuche como la puerta se abría.

-Kid- me miro- viniste antes-  
-no podía esperar- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa  
-hoy cenaremos diferente, compre onigiri para dos- me sonrió, dejo las compras en la mesa y se acerco al sofá junto a mí.  
-te extrañe- le dije y se acurruco a mi pecho. Bese sus cabellos  
-yo también… um… Kid…-  
-¿si?-  
-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí… conmigo?-  
-2 días- susurre. Odio cuando recuerdo que ella no me pertenece del todo.

Así como a mí me casaron con Maka en Estados Unidos a Chrona la obligaron a mantener relación con Soul Evans, mi amigo, mi socio de negocio en Death City… mi rival.

-Soul salió de viaje con Black*Star y su esposa Tsubaki a Inglaterra, volverá el otro mes- eso es…  
-¡eres una genio!-  
-¿eh?-  
-le inventare a Maka que saldré en un viaje de negocios y me quedare más tiempo contigo-  
-de acuerdo…-

**Llamada Telefónica**

-¿alo, Kid?- dijo Maka tras la otra línea  
-Maka, saldré a un viaje de negocios-  
-um… de acuerdo-

**Fin de la llamada**

Colgué antes que dijera algo más.

-Chrona, ya le…- no termine de hablar porque no está en el sofá- ¿Chrona?-  
-en el cuarto- me dijo, sonreí de lado.

Entre y la vi a punto de quitarse la ropa, detuve su pequeña tarea cuando la tome de su pequeña cintura y esparcí besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros. Se gira a verme y le bese con pasión, mis manos vagaron hasta su trasero apretándolo en el acto, gimió. Amo hacerla gemir.

-e-espera…- me pidió- te tengo una sorpresa- sabe como amo las sorpresas  
-enseña-  
-siéntate en la cama y espera-  
-de acuerdo-

Hice lo que me pidió y la vi entrar al baño. Suspire, me gustaría que así fueran todos mis días.

La vi salir. Mi mandíbula casi se cae junto con mi baba. Malditas y benditas sean las lincearías exóticas. Hacía ver sus pechos más grandes, me incitaba a tomarla como mía e inclusive dejarla sin caminar por un tiempo. Esta hermosa mujer tiene un increíble poder sobre mí.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto, aleje mi mirada de su cuerpo, su rostro mostraba un sonrojo y parte de excitación. Se mordía el labio inferior.  
-me encanta- le dije, se acerco a mí y se dejo caer de rodillas delante mío.

_Oh Dios…_

Bajo la cremallera de mi pantalón y dejo expuesto mi polla erecta, lo tomo con su mano derecha mientras su lengua lamia la cabeza de mi pene. Tomo lo que pudo y lo introdujo a su boca.

-Ah, Dios- murmure

Enrede sus cabellos rosas entre mis dedos animándola a continuar. Era excitante. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que la vi llevarse sus manos a su húmedo coño y se auto complacía. Con fuerza de voluntad le obligue a alejar su boca de mi polla.

-espera- murmure- levántate- lo hizo y la tome de la cintura mientras caíamos a la cama. La obligue a continuar con su labor inicial, aparte par de la tela de sus bragas. Vi su rosado y húmedo coño, sonreí de lado. Empecé a lamer y a introducir mi lengua en su interior. Se detuvo con mi polla en su boca, gozando el placer que le daba.

-K-Kid… por f-favor- introduje dos dedos en su coño mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su trasero. Empecé a lamer y a mordisquear su clítoris. Ella es el tipo de chica ideal para mí. Es demasiado para mí-Kid- me llamo.

-date vuelta, Chrona- le dije y obedeció. Rozo su coño contra mi pene. El calor que despedía era excitante.

Seguimos rozando nuestras intimidades mientras nos besábamos en un frenesí de pasión y amor.

Sin querer introduje la cabeza de mi polla en su coño. Gimió en voz alta, con agilidad le quite el sostén y ella arrojo lejos mi camisa de vestir. Besaba sus rosados pezones con pasión. Ella termino por hundirse completamente en mí.

Puso sus manos en mi abdomen para impulsarse arriba y abajo, tome sus manos mientras mecía sus caderas con lentitud, me provocaba. Tome sus caderas y ella llevo sus manos a mis hombros. La empecé a guiar, llegue hasta el fondo de su coño. Era excitante. Besaba con fuerza y rudeza sus pezones, cuello y clavícula. Ella halaba mi cabello y enterraba sus uñas en mis hombros, tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro sonrojado.

-m-mas… rápido, más rápido- me pidió- más profundo, Kid, por favor- me volvió a pedir pero sonó mas como suplica y obedecí- ¡Ah! ¡Kid! ¡Ah! ¡Oh, Dios!- amaba cuando decía eso, amaba que gimiera mi nombre.

Seguimos con el baile entre nuestros cuerpos, solo éramos ella y yo. Enterró sus uñas en mis hombros con fuerza, era una señal que pronto se correría, debemos hacerlo juntos, amaba la sensación de presión alrededor de mi polla y como sus líquidos vaginales la bañaban.

-m-me co-corro… ¡ah!- una secuencia de gemidos llego a mis odios antes de sentir que me corría dentro de ella, y ella sobre mí.

-hay que repetirlo- dije cansado, logra sacar todo de mi  
-quizás mas tarde, tengo que calentar los onigiris-  
-te acabo de cenar, no tengo hambre-

Sin salirme de ella me acerque a su rostro a depositar un beso hasta que…

-¡Quiero una explicación de esto, Chrona!- la voz ronca de Soul resonó por toda la habitación. Este día llego antes de lo que creí y en el momento menos esperado.

-Soul- dijimos al unisonó, era imposible negar algo, los hechos estaban más que claros. Mi polla aun dentro de su coño, ella desnuda y yo semidesnudo, la posición en que estábamos, nuestro semen en las sabanas y derramándose sobre mi polla. Tenía dos opciones, decirle la verdad de forma seria o burlarme de él diciéndole la verdad, sería como una venganza por estar más tiempo con Chrona. Elegí la segunda opción.

-¿Enojado, Evans?-le dije con una sonrisa de burla plasmada en mi rostro, tome la cadera de Chrona y me hundí en su interior, ella soltó un grito seguido de un gemido. Ambos por sorpresa y excitación.  
-nunca te creí capaz de esto, Death, engañándome a mí, tu amigo, a Maka, ¡tu mujer!- me grito sonrojado y por lo que pude ver excitado.  
-tu no eres mi amigo-le dije mientras movía las caderas de Chrona- ¡Ah!- solté un gemido- Maka no es mi mujer, mi mujer es Chrona- Soul miro a Chrona, ella tenía sus ojos entrecerrados, su coño estaba más apretado, más ajustado, _perfecto_-tu estas con mi mujer por obligación- le solté con veneno, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos embestir con fuerza a Chrona- tu y ella no han intimado, ella y yo sí, porque ella es mía- tome el rostro de Chrona y busque sus labios, los bese apasionadamente. Mire a un Soul molesto y excitado. Chrona pronto mandaría todo por el caño y empezaría a exigirme que la embistiera con fuerza. Aunque amo verla en ese plan, amo también provocarla cuando voy lento.

Me acerque al oído de Chrona, tenía una duda.

-¿quieres un trió?- le pregunte y su sonrojo aumento. La idea de que ella gozara me encantaba aunque así tuviera que compartirla este rato con alguien más, ella se limito a asentir.

-Evans- le llame, deje de mover las caderas de Chrona- ¿Qué te parece un trió?- le solté y me miro incrédulo pero a simple vista se notaba que necesitaba satisfacerse. Se quito el saco junto con su corbata y camisa. Bajo la cremallera de su pantalón mostrando su necesidad erótica. Eso era un sí.

Se subió a la cama, acomodo el trasero de Chrona, ella gozara lo sé. Lo vi introducir su polla en la entrada trasera de Chrona, ella se quedo estática unos momentos. Tome la cintura de Chrona, Soul tomo su cadera. Empezamos a embestirla con fuerza, Chrona empezó a gritar en éxtasis. Justo como me gusta.

-¡Ah, Dios! ¡Ah, ah! ¡Mas, mas!- ahí estaba lo que me encantaba cuando quedaba cegada por el placer, amo cuando dice esa clase de cosas. Para mi lastima esa parte de ella la compartí también con Soul. Espero que después de esto nos deje.

Seguimos moviéndonos, dándonos placer. Bueno por un momento llegue a odiar a Soul al recibir y dar placer a mi mujer.

-M-me corro- nos aviso Chrona en un murmuro. Se corrió sobre mi polla, mi semen salió disparado a su interior y luego se corrió Soul.

Los tres caímos a la cama.

-Ahora si- Soul se levanto un poco, Chrona se escondió entre mis brazos- solo dime algo Kid- me miro serio- ¿la amas?-  
-mas que a mi vida- fue mi respuesta, sonrió de lado y asintió  
-Chrona- ella le miro- sinceramente nunca estuve enamorado de ti, me gustas como persona-  
-lo sé, Soul. Me obligaron a estar contigo-  
-ahora… ¿te divorciaras de Maka?-  
-en esos papeleos estoy, necesito su firma. Que se quede con el dinero si quiere, mientras tenga a Chrona no me importa nada- admití  
-bueno… al menos me divertí- nos miro y se levanto, agarro su ropa y se empezó a vestir- nos vemos chicos, llegare tarde a la junta-  
-adiós- dijimos los dos. Soul salió de la habitación

-pervertido- me dijo Chrona  
-¿Cómo no serlo siendo tu mi mujer?- se acurruco en mi pecho- te amo-  
-yo también te amo- acaricio mi pecho y yo su cabeza

* * *

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
